CRUEL WORLD
by i'llthinkaboutmypenname1st
Summary: Mikan Sakura was orphaned early and was very sad about it... Will she be able to find love and be happy once and for all? MxN My first story...pls.. read and review... arigato... I'll update soon! I promise!


Gakuen Alice

Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Gakuen. But Natsume's mine!!(I wish!) Ahhh!!

Pairing: NatsumexMikan

**CRUEL WORLD**

**Prologue **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan Sakura a very beautiful bright girl with a very nice smile. When one looks, no one would be able to notice the sadness that she held deep within her.

She was orphaned at a very young age. Her father was a very rich business man and her mother was a rich business woman herself. She was just 12 years old when a very unfortunate event happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback**

Mikan just came home from school. As she stepped in, she heard her mother and father arguing. _'It's probably about the money again.'_

"You slut! Did you pay for the electric bills already!!" said Jack.

"It's your responsibility to pay for it, you bastard!!" said Yuka.

This always happens. She just ignores them and does what needs to be done.

"Didn't you get any money from your boy toy last night?"

"What about your women? Did you waste all your money for them?? What about our daughter? What about her education?? I started playing around when I found out that you were having mistresses!! I loved you! But you toyed with my feelings, you bastard!!"

"I had enough of your bullshit!! Shut up!!" Mike saw a lighted candle beside him. He got it and threw it at Yuka.

Mikan had enough. She loved them both even they don't bother taking care of her. She went in front of her mother trying to protect her. "NO!!"

Before she knew it, the fire from the lighted candle burned her shoulder.

"Mikan! No!! See what you've done to her!! Get your car!! We'll take her to the hospital!!" screamed Yuka.

" Bitch!" said Jack as he grabbed his keys, got out and started the car.

Mikan was sitting at the back covering her ears as her parents continued bickering at each other_. 'Stop fighting…please… itai… why does the world have to be so cruel to me? I wish I was just like a normal kid with loving parents...'_ Mikan thought as she tried to ignore the pain on her shoulder.

"Bastard, when can you ever be a good father?? You've hurt me and Mikan!!"

"Whore, just shut up!! As if! You were never a mother to Mikan!!"

They continued quarrelling. Jack didn't notice that he changed lane… The car crashed into other car. Their car swiveled along the road until it crashed with a very big tree along the road.

Screams could be heard. Sirens filled the place.

'_God… save me from this cruel world... I'm too young to die.'_

"Mikan…. I'm sorry if I never was a good mother to you… but I really love you my daughter… Mikan…" said Yuka as she closed her eyes saying goodbye…

"Mom, don't leave me!!"

"Mikan… I never noticed you've grown so much… I was a bad father to you... I hope that you can forgive me and your mother… even though I didn't show you… I love you…. Keep the teddy bear in your bedroom safe… it will help you live… I love you…." Said Jack as he joined his wife…

'_Dad… Mom... I love you both….'_

**End of Flashback**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan Sakura entered her new apartment. She was old enough to leave the orphanage so she decided to live on her own.

Her place was a small cozy place. It was just enough for her and it was affordable too! She unpacked her suitcase and settled down. She got her most precious possession and placed it on her small bed.

"I have to buy things!! I got to go now or I won't have food for dinner!!" she said to herself as she got her wallet and went out giving one glance at the stuff on her bed… Her teddy bear….

'Mom… Dad… I miss you so much….I hope I can be happy… I love you…'

She walked to the supermarket ignoring the people around her. She walked and walked until she bumped into someone. She waited for the fall but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw… crimson eyes…

"Oi!! Watch were you going, polka dotted panty girl!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued….**

(AN: what's the color of Natsume's eyes? Help please…)

Review please….. Arigato…

I'llthinkaboutmypenname1st


End file.
